


It Feels Like Flying

by Lolo (TheLittleLo)



Series: Feels Like Flying Verse [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (It's not), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Or Is It?, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Pilot Nicky, Rimming, one night stand???, unbetad - we die repeatedly at the bottom of the ocean...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLo/pseuds/Lolo
Summary: Joe is having a very bad day... that is until a handsome airline pilot catches his eye.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Feels Like Flying Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022433
Comments: 127
Kudos: 537





	1. Chapter 1

Joe knocked back a second shot and slammed the shot glass down on the bar. He ran his finger along the rim of the empty glass, waiting for the whiskey to do its job. _Fuck._ How had this day taken such a turn?

He no longer had a job. Which meant he could no longer afford his ridiculous condo, and had wasted the last six years of his life paying dues for a goal he no longer had any hope of attaining.

Joe let his head hang forward, chin to his chest, for a moment, and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. He sighed and let his eyes drift close.

Andy was probably right, he should just take this entire situation as a blessing in disguise, and use his new found freedom to expand his horizons. Just ignore the piles of student debt, that were still plaguing him nearly a decade later and fuck off to Malta to paint portraits on the street for the rest of his life.

He should have known his time at Merrick & Copley wouldn’t last. He hated his boss, and the pay had been shit. Somehow he had convinced himself that if he worked hard enough he could make partner and none of that would matter anymore.

“Fucking bullshit,” Joe said under his breath.

“Rough day?”

Joe looked up to find the man seated two seats down from him looking back at him with a smarmy smile. He leaned slightly over the stool that separated them and cocked an eyebrow. Joe automatically recoiled, two words and he could already tell he hated this guy.

“Yeah,” Joe replied simply. He offered the stranger a small forced smile before turning back to the bar. Joe’s head was starting to feel floaty, but he was pretty sure he could handle another shot before he was in real trouble of not being able to get home on his own.

“Cause I could think of a few ways to make your night a little better,” the man’s voice dropped slightly at the end of the sentence. An obvious -and terrible- attempt at flirting. Which Joe might have been into if it weren’t for the fact that this guy was the complete opposite of his type. Oozing the sort of toxic confidence that made Joe think he was probably an angry drunk.

“I’m good, man.”

Joe rolled his eyes. He was about two seconds from leaving. He could easily have a drunk pity party alone in his condo- while he still had one. Shitty tavern peanuts and drunk assholes hitting on him were just the fun bonuses of drinking alone at a bar next to the airport that he would have to forgo. Poor him.

“Oh, come on. I don’t live far, and I’m sure I’d be better company than whoever made the mistake of letting you drown your sorrows with cheap whiskey, all alone.”

“I said, I’m good,” Joe repeated. This guy wouldn’t quit, and he was so far off the mark it was laughable. The last thing he wanted that night was to end up in some stranger’s bed.

“What other-” The man started, but he was cut off by a soft but stern voice.

“A blind man could see he’s not into you. Let it go.”

Joe turned to find a tall man dressed in some kind of uniform - a pilot, maybe?- leaning on the bar between the two of them. He raised a hand to get the attention of the bartender. 

“Was I talking to you?” Joe heard the voice of the man, now completely blocked from view by his rescuer’s body, ask.

“No,” was the pilot’s simple but forceful reply.

Joe looked up at the pilot. He had a mole on his cheek, and a large prominent nose. His eyes were a striking shade of blue-green, framed by long eyelashes and deep circles under his eyes.

“Two more?” the bartender asked.

“And one of whatever he’s drinking,” the pilot said motioning to Joe’s empty shot glass.

The bartender nodded and got to work as the pilot turned around and leaned back with his elbows propped up on the bar.

“Could you maybe move?” Joe heard the man on the other side of the pilot spit out. Joe was right, angry drunk.

“Do you want me to move?” The pilot asked. He still hadn’t properly looked at Joe, but he leaned slightly toward him as he spoke.

“Not really, no,” Joe said with a smile.

He felt a little like a damsel in distress. Not that he ever felt like he was in danger, but Joe certainly wasn’t going to question what caused this ridiculously handsome knight in shining armor to come to his rescue.

“Fuck off,” The angry-drunk man said. He was still blocked from Joe’s view, but he heard him stand up and march away from the bar.

The pilot seemed wholly unconcerned with the retreating asshole, who wrenched open the door of the bar with a loud grunt. If it weren’t for the quiet, disapproving, _hmm,_ that the pilot let out at the sound of the door slamming shut, Joe might have thought he didn’t notice the man’s boisterous exit from the bar at all.

The bartender returned with the drinks and the pilot picked up the two beers, leaving the lone shot behind.

“Get home safe,” the pilot said, his voice was at once gentle and commanding. He still avoided looking at Joe, instead nodding at the shot glass as if to say, _that’s yours,_ and walked away.

Joe’s voice seemed to have vacated his chest, and all he could do was watch the pilot retreat to a table on the other side of the bar where another man in uniform waited. Joe looked down at the shot, unsure if he wanted to drink it. On the one hand he could use the liquid courage, on the other he already felt buzzed as it was, and he was suddenly very intrigued by the pair of brilliant blue-green eyes that had refused to look at him.

The pilot sat down and placed one of the beers in front of his companion, who took the glass and then looked directly at Joe. Joe turned around in his seat and drank the shot before he could think better of it -liquid courage it was- and got up from the bar.

Joe wasn’t drunk enough to miss the pilot’s companion continuing to stare at him as he approached the table, but he was just drunk enough to not care.

“Thank you,” Joe said when he made it to the table.

The pilot finally looked up at him, his eyes were wide, but the rest of his face was positively stoic.

“For stepping in,” Joe continued. When the pilot blinked up at him but didn’t say anything he motioned back at the bar and added, “and for the drink.”

“Nicky,” The other man at the table said. When the pilot still didn’t move he laughed and extended his hand to Joe, “I’m Booker, the living statue is Nicky.”

He shook Booker's hand, “Joe. Good to meet you.”

Joe got a better look at Booker and noticed that he was wearing the same uniform as the pilot- did Booker say his name was Nicky? He couldn’t continue calling them both _the pilot._

Maybe-Nicky shook his head slightly and seemed to remember how to talk.

“Want to join us?” Nicky asked, and he gestured to an empty seat at the table.

“Sure, why not?” Joe replied with a smile and took the empty seat.

They were both pilots, as it turned out, and had just ended a long haul flight. Booker did most of the explaining at first, but try as he might, Joe couldn’t tear his eyes away from Nicky for more than a few seconds at a time. Nicky stared down at his drink

The conversation moved on as Booker launched into what Joe assumed was an age old argument about which airport had the best nightlife nearby. This one apparently ranked pretty low on Booker’s list, though Nicky thought it had a few gems to offer. Joe blushed a bit when Booker scoffed and said, _gee I wonder what made it jump up the list so suddenly._

Nicky and Booker had an interesting dynamic, they egged each other on. For every gentle ribbing Booker gave Nicky, he shot back a to the point quip or comeback that had Booker feigning insult.

Eventually Booker left to use the restroom. An awkward minute passed where they sat in silence. Joe wondered if he had misread Nicky’s rescue as anything other than a friendly helping hand, but then Nicky finally looked up at Joe through his eyelashes with a slight blush on his cheeks and Joe felt emboldened to slide his foot forward until his shoe knocked into Nicky’s. The pink on his cheeks deepened.

Now that Joe was getting a good look at Nicky’s eyes, he was unsure why less than an hour ago he had balked at the thought of going home with someone that night. Now, all he wanted was to keep those eyes on him for as long as possible.

“I apologize if I overstepped earlier. It was painful to watch him obliviously flirt with you.” Nicky gave Joe a barely there smile.

Joe tilted his head back and laughed, “Oh- flirting? Is that what that was?”

“He certainly seemed to think so.”

“Well thank you for stepping in, I wasn’t in the mood to deal with him.”

“Purely selfish, I assure you. I do not enjoy watching trains wreck in slow motion.”

_Ahem._

Joe jumped at the noise of Booker clearing his throat, and pulled his foot back.

“I’m gonna turn in, don’t forget we have an early flight.” Booker said. He looked pointedly at Nicky and raised an eyebrow.

Nicky nodded and drained his glass of it’s last few mouthfuls. When he moved to get up, Joe assumed that was his cue to take his leave, these two obviously had an early morning ahead of them and Joe knew he should probably be getting home to sleep off his impending hangover.

“Well, thank you again for the drink,” Joe said. Nicky just looked back at him, with the same intense stare as when Joe had shown up at the table. Joe could practically see the wheels turning in Nicky’s mind.

“And for the rescue,” Joe prompted.

“Yes-” Nicky said suddenly, coming back to himself again, “I mean, you’re welcome.”

“Your friend will be wondering what happened to you,” Joe said.

“Booker? Oh he’s fine. Probably halfway into bed by now. We’re only staying across the street.”

Nicky motioned absentmindedly in the direction of the front door. Joe nodded, unsure of how to gracefully exit the conversation that Nicky clearly wanted out of as well.

“Separate rooms,” Nicky said. He made it sound like an afterthought but Joe sucked in a breath so quickly he started coughing.

“Sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Here I am, now the one trying to come on to you.” 

Nicky ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed his hat from where it was tucked under his arm and put it on. If Joe wasn’t already choking on nothing, the sight of Nicky in his full uniform would have done it.

“I’ll uh- I’ll leave now, sorry again.”

“Wait,” Joe said. He reached out and grabbed Nicky’s arm as he turned to go. He cleared his throat, “That other guy was being an asshole, and he wasn’t exactly my type. I uh- just because I wasn’t receptive to him doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be uh- interested in someone else.”

“Yeah?” Nicky asked. His eyes lit up.

“Definitely.”

“Good. Uh- after you?” Nicky motioned for Joe to walk ahead of him toward the exit.

\---

They made it to the hotel elevator without saying another word to each other. Joe leaned against the low railing and Nicky pressed the button for his floor.

“You’re uh-” Joe started as the elevator door closed, but then Nicky turned around and closed the small space between them, and Joe forgot what he was going to say.

Nicky was as close to him as he could get without actually coming into contact with him. Joe could feel his heartbeat in his throat. Nicky’s eyes flicked down to his mouth, only for a moment, but Joe caught the movement and he couldn’t wait any longer. He placed a hand on either side of Nicky’s face and kissed him.

Nicky breathed in slowly through his nose, before returning the favor and kissing Joe back. He grabbed the railing on either side of where Joe’s hips leaned against it and crowded against him.

The kiss was chaste for a moment, and then Nicky opened his mouth and Joe followed. Suddenly, Nicky was gently biting Joe’s bottom lip, as Joe tried desperately not to let out the groan that was building in his chest.

Joe ran his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Nicky’s neck, and then up the back of his head. When his captain’s hat fell to the ground, Nicky didn’t seem to notice or care, he just started kissing his way along Joe’s jawline. He could feel Nicky growing hard against his hip.

When he made it to Joe’s ear he nipped at the lobe lightly and stroked a hand along Joe’s cheek, dragging his fingers lightly through his beard.

“I want to feel the burn of this beard on my thighs tomorrow when I’m flying,” Nicky whispered.

The groan that Joe had been fighting finally got the best of him and he felt Nicky shudder against him.

The elevator came to stop and dinged cheerfully, and Nicky left Joe still leaning against the railing, breathing heavily.

Nicky dipped down to grab his hat off the ground and walked out of the elevator. Joe marveled at the way his ass and thighs seemed to be ready to burst out of the navy blue pants of his uniform. Joe didn’t move until the door’s started to close and he dashed between them at the last second. Nicky was already two doors down, fishing his card key out of his pocket.

Joe made it to him just as Nicky got the door open, and placed his hands on his hips. Nicky turned around in Joe’s grasp and pulled him into another kiss, while backing into the room.

As soon as the door closed Nicky had his hands up the back of Joe’s shirt. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Nicky gasped out as he worked Joe’s shirt up over his shoulders. Joe ripped it the rest of the way off and let it fall to the floor.

“I can’t believe I’m here either,” Joe said with a breathless chuckle. He grabbed Nicky’s tie and started loosening it. “Please tell me you have stuff.”

Nicky nodded against Joe’s mouth and kissed him again while he shrugged off his jacket.

“Yeah- I, yeah- In my suitcase.” Nicky started undoing the buttons of his shirt and toeing off his shoes. “Front pocket.”

Sure enough, Joe found a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube in the first pocket he tried on Nicky's black suitcase and tossed them up near the pillows of the perfectly made hotel bed. He sat on the edge and took off his shoes and socks.

Joe stood up and unbuttoned his pants just as Nicky made it to his own pants. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander up and down Nicky’s body as he stepped out of his pants and stood in front of Joe in just his boxers. Joe tried not to stare at where Nicky’s cock was stringing against the fabric, but he noticed Nicky doing the same thing and let himself drink in the evidence of Nicky’s arousal.

“I really want you to fuck me,” Nicky said from where he stood, shifting from foot to foot. 

“Fuck- Nicky- I-”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes! God, yes.”

“Alright, then I think I need to shower first, because I flew for 12 hours today and barely set foot in here to drop off my stuff before heading to the bar.”

Joe nodded and pulled Nicky into another kiss.

“Five minutes,” Nicky gasped out.

Joe rocked his hips against Nicky’s. They groaned in unison as their cocks rubbed against each other through the thin layers of fabric.

“Fuck, make that two minutes.” Nicky kissed Joe one more time before turning and heading into the bathroom.

Joe fell back onto the bed with a sigh. He heard the shower turn on and shimmied out of his boxers. He had already been straining against them, and now he could feel his dick pulsing every few seconds as he thought of Nicky naked in the shower. He took himself in hand and gave two slow strokes, before squeezing hard and forcing himself to let go and be patient. 

He tried to take a deep breath and calm himself, but it came out as a ragged sigh. He put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and tried to relax. His mind still wandered to what he knew Nicky was doing a few feet from him in the shower. His legs were still draped over the side of the bed from when he’d fallen back. He suspected he looked rather laid out and vulnerable, but he couldn’t bring himself to think of how that could possibly be a bad thing.

The shower turned off and Joe’s dick pulsed where it lay against his stomach. He let out another groan. The door opened and he heard Nicky enter the room.

“ _Dio_ ,” Nicky breathed.

Joe smirked and opened one eye to find Nicky staring at him, naked and glistening. There was enough water dripping onto the carpet that Joe was pretty sure he hadn’t even tried to dry off.

Joe took a moment to really take in Nicky in all his glory. He had broad shoulders, which Joe had known already, but without his uniform to hide his waist they were even more accentuated. Unsurprisingly with how he filled out his pants, Nicky had thick thighs that made Joe’s mouth water at the thought of burying his face between them. He sat up as Nicky walked slowly over and stood between his legs.

“I really want to make good on your request,” Joe said. Nicky tilted his head to the side in confusion as he placed a tentative hand on the side of Joe’s face, so Joe added, “you _feeling_ me tomorrow.”

Nicky made a noise like he had been punched in the gut and Joe pulled him to straddle his lap on the bed. He leaned his forehead against Nicky’s chest.

The part of Joe’s brain in charge of rational thought was drowning in alcohol and lust. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew his next words were about to be completely irresponsible, but he said them anyway.

“I haven’t been with anyone in over a year and have tested negative since then.” He mouthed at Nicky’s chest and ran his hands over Nicky’s ass.

“Fuck- Joe- Yes,” Nicky stuttered. He seemed to be unsure if he wanted to rock his hips forward into the friction of Joe’s stomach or back into his hands.

“Nicky-” Joe breathed out trying to get him to focus.

“Yeah- I’m clean. Six- ah- six months ago.”

“Alright,” Joe said more to himself than to Nicky.

Joe trailed his fingers down the cleft of Nicky’s ass, when they skated lightly across his entrance Nicky arched his back with a sigh. Nicky grabbed Joe’s shoulders when he teased a single finger against his hole. Nicky instinctively pulled away from his touch for just a moment before pushing back into it with a low moan.

Joe wrapped his free arm around Nicky’s waist, cupped his ass with the other, and turned them over so Nicky was on his back. Joe urged Nicky to scoot up the bed. When Joe only followed him halfway and settled between Nicky’s legs, Nicky tilted his head back and moaned.

Joe already knew at least one thing Nicky liked, so Joe dipped his head down to mouth at the inside of one of Nicky’s thighs. His hips bucked up and he gasped. Joe smiled and kissed the soft flesh before dragging his lips up slightly, closer to the apex of Nicky's legs. Normally he would have taken care to avoid raking his beard across the bare skin, but given Nicky’s specific request-

“You’re going to kill me,” Nicky gasped. Joe looked up to see Nicky carding a hand through his hair and staring down at Joe with wide, nearly black eyes. Joe nipped the inside of Nicky’s thigh, and watched with delight as his eyes closed for a moment before opening to find Joe’s again.

“Hand me a pillow,” Joe said.

Nicky grabbed one, and lifted his hips for Joe to shove it underneath him. He let Joe position his hips until he had the perfect view of his goal.

Joe spread Nicky’s asscheeks and gave Nicky one long lick from hole to perineum before moving in to kiss and lick at his entrance. A string of curses fell from Nicky’s mouth.

“My Italian is rusty, but I assume that means you liked that,” Joe said when he finally needed to come up for air.

“ _Sì-_ Yes. God Joe, don’t stop!”

Nicky smelled like sweat and tasted like cheap hotel soap, and Joe was ravenous for more.

It didn’t take long for Joe to work Nicky open with his tongue. His beard was slick with saliva by the time he grasped for Nicky to hand him the lube. He worked in a slick finger, followed closely by a second and a third. All the while peppering the insides of Nicky’s thighs with kisses and light bites. He let his mouth wander, taking in every bit of Nicky, sucking one ball at a time into his mouth, teasing his tongue around where his fingers were thrusting in and out of Nicky. The only thing he didn’t let himself enjoy was Nicky’s dick- not yet.

Nicky’s hips started thrusting up against nothing in between pushing down into Joe’s waiting mouth. Joe laughed and Nicky groaned loudly.

Joe snaked an arm around one of Nicky’s legs where it was draped over his shoulder and laid his forearm across Nicky’s abdomen, partly to hold him still, partly to tease at still not touching his dick. 

He expected Nicky to complain or whine at the almost relief. Instead, he felt Nicky’s fingers intertwine with his, and the heat that had been building in his abdomen suddenly spread to his chest. This was some of the most desperate, filthy, and if he was being honest, irresponsible sex Joe had ever had, but as he moved Nicky’s hand to rest in his curls all he felt was the ache of affection.

Nicky’s other hand found his almost as soon as it came back to rest on his stomach. Joe squeezed it and Nicky began running his fingers through Joe’s hair.

Nicky was practically incoherent, mumbling almost exclusively in Italian. Joe caught the occasional _yes_ and _please_ amongst the foreign language.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Nicky gasped. The first intentional thing he’d said in twenty minutes. 

Joe stopped and pulled back from between Nicky’s legs for the first time in what felt like forever. He felt dizzy, he hadn’t been taking as many breaks to breath as he should have, but he didn’t care, the high was exhilarating.

Sitting up on his knees between Nicky’s legs, Joe looked down at his fingers still buried deep in Nicky. He slid them in and out slowly, much slower than he had been a moment ago. Watching the way Nicky’s hole fluttered around them was almost too much and he had to look away.

Looking up at Nicky wasn’t much better. His lips were wet and red, his eyes were blown out and a few strands of his hair, still wet from the shower, were stuck to his forehead. Nicky’s breath hitched repeatedly as Joe continued to slowly pump his fingers in Nicky.

Nicky’s hands were fisting the bedspread at his sides and his stomach was convulsing from the effort of staying still. He continued to stare at Joe with his beautiful, wide, blue-green eyes.

“Joe, please-” Nicky choked out, “I’m ready.”

Joe nodded and pulled his fingers slowly out of Nicky who grunted and arched his back but never broke eye contact with him. Joe leaned up over Nicky to grab the condom. They both groaned when Joe’s dick brushed against Nicky’s.

“God. You’re so beautiful Nicky,” Joe said as he rolled the condom on. His eyes drifted to Nicky’s lips, “I wish I had thought this through a little better, I really want to kiss you.”

“Do it,” Nicky gasped, pulling Joe down by his wrist, “kiss me. I don’t care. I need your lips on mine.”

Joe leaned back down and crushed their lips together. He shoved his fingers into Nicky’s hair, knowing he was smearing lube and spit into it.

Nicky licked frantically into Joe’s mouth and rocked his hips up to meet Joe’s. His hands skated over Joe’s back, he seemed to be unsure what he wanted most. He grabbed at Joe’s ass and shoulders. He raked his nails down the length of Joe’s back and hugged him close, never staying in one place for more than a few seconds.

Joe looked down at Nicky as he pulled back. He already looked positively wrecked, his hair was sticking up in every direction, even as Nicky brought his hands up to settle in it.

“This is a dream- This has to be a dream,” Nicky said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You’re perfect,” Joe said. He poured lube into his hand and slicked himself up.

Nicky was staring at him, breathing heavily. He opened his mouth to reply but the words seemed to disappear in his throat and came out as a low moan when Joe slowly pushed into him. His eyes finally closed once more and he resumed his muttering in mostly-Italian.

Joe took it as slow as he could stand, one hand on Nicky’s hip to steady himself. His other hand wandered up Nicky’s torso, feeling the way his abs quivered and chest heaved, eventually settling over Nicky’s heart.

Joe stroked a thumb over Nicky’s nipple at the same time that he finished pushing forward. Nicky gasped and clenched around Joe.

“Nicky, are you- Can I- I can wait but I’m-”

“Joe, move. Please move.”

That was all Joe needed. He slowly pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in one time before he couldn’t take it anymore and started to pick up the pace. Nicky moaned in time with each thrust, and Joe realized he was too. He hooked one of Nicky’s legs over his shoulder, the new angle let Joe in just a little deeper but it was enough and Nicky shuddered around him.

All at once Nicky’s gasps turned to repeated, almost screamed, _yeses,_ with each thrust.

Joe reached for Nicky’s dick where it was leaking and bouncing with each of Joe’s harsh thrusts. Nicky grabbed his wrist just before he wrapped a hand around him though.

“Don’t- I can- I’m going-,” and then Nicky came in white strings across his stomach and chest, completely untouched.

“Holy shit,” Joe gasped. The sight pushed him over the edge too. He let Nicky’s leg slide off his shoulder and collapsed down with his elbows on either side of Nicky’s head. His orgasm hit him hard and for a moment he couldn’t breathe as his hips stuttered, pumping himself in deeper as Nicky tensed around him.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Joe groaned. He leaned his forehead down onto Nicky’s shoulder and rode out the end of his orgasm.

They stayed like that for a long time, panting into each other's shoulders. Nicky was the first to break the spell. He rubbed his hands over Joe’s back, feather light. Joe shivered at the touch and felt goose bumps forming on his shoulder blades.

“That was-” Nicky started.

“Yeah,” Joe agreed.

He pulled himself out of Nicky and they both hissed at the oversensitivity of the movement. Joe hovered over Nicky for a moment. His lips were red and plump from where Nicky had been biting them. There was rapidly drying cum on their stomachs.

“You’re a mess,” Joe chuckled.

“You should talk,” Nicky said, still breathless.

“Don’t move.”

Joe ran to the bathroom, threw out the condom and wet two washcloths. He returned to find Nicky still on his back in the middle of the bed. He had slung an arm over his eyes and was still taking deep unsteady breaths.

Joe stood transfixed for a moment, the feeling that it was over struck him very suddenly. He pushed the thought down and went to clean Nicky’s stomach.

Nicky startled at the contact.

“Sorry,” Joe whispered as he ran a washcloth over Nicky’s stomach.

He didn’t want this to be over. That was the best sex Joe had ever had -and he was pretty sure he wasn’t even overexaggerating to himself- but he also knew Nicky had an early flight, and it was already passed midnight. Still, Nicky looked like an angel, blissed out on the bed. He leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. He tried not to think of it like a goodbye kiss, but that’s absolutely what it was.

When Joe finished cleaning both of them as best as he could, he found his boxers and pants at the foot of the bed.

“Wait- um.”

Joe snapped his head up to find Nicky sitting up, Joe didn’t miss the way he winced slightly and then sighed.

“Stay?” Nicky whispered.

He reached out for Joe with one hand, and fuck if he couldn’t say no to that. When he reached him, Nicky brought Joe’s hand to rest on his cheek and closed his eyes.

“Stay,” He repeated.

Joe felt his mouth go dry and he tried to swallow. He didn’t know how to answer him. He had already been steeling himself to say goodbye, though he didn’t want to. What was a few more hours? Joe crawled into bed with Nicky and lay his head down on his chest. He hoped that was a clear enough answer, and fell asleep listening to Nicky’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR:  
> Nicky: 😳  
> Joe: 🥰😍🔥✨😍😍
> 
> \--
> 
> (Find me on Tumblr: Scimitar-and-Longsword)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Joe woke with a start. He blinked blearily into the darkness, the digital clock on the nightstand said it was a quarter to five. Joe groaned, his thighs and arms burned as he lifted himself off the bed, wait, no- not the bed.

The previous day came back to him quickly. Getting fired, ending up at the bar, trying to drown his sorrows in cheap whiskey, and Nicky. 

Nicky, the stupidly hot pilot who had by some amazing twist of destiny wanted Joe. Nicky, who Joe had fucked into the mattress and then fallen asleep practically on top of. Nicky, who had a pool of Joe’s drool on his chest and who groaned in his sleep as Joe rolled off him to sit on the edge of the bed.

A loud  _ thud thud thud  _ came from the door. Joe’s half asleep and alcohol soaked brain had the wherewithal to find his discarded boxers before walking to the door. He stumbled over Nicky’s suitcase in the dark and swore to himself before opening the door, which stopped suddenly short with the chain lock still in place.

“Shit,” Joe cursed sleepily.

“Oh, did I wake you up?”

Joe peered out of the thin gap into the too-bright hallway. Nicky’s fellow pilot, Booker was standing on the other side of the door, already fully dressed. Joe squinted at him, and made a questioning noise. Booker's eyes flicked down to Joe’s bare chest, and he cocked an eyebrow. 

“Was I being too loud?” Booker asked. He tilted his head in a way that might have been mistaken for concern, but Joe got the impression he was being sarcastic.

Joe cleared his throat and croaked out, “not at all.”

“Mhmm,” Booker said, he looked unimpressed. “Well, tell loud mouth in there that we have to leave in forty five, okay?”

“Loud mouth?”

The corner of Booker’s mouth turned up and Joe suddenly felt heat on his cheeks.

“Yeah- uh yeah, I’ll make sure he’s up and ready.”

Joe closed the door before he could walk head first into another embarrassing innuendo.

Joe was starting to feel somewhat awake, and a little embarrassed. He flipped on the bathroom light and it filled the rest of the hotel room with a pale glow. Nicky hadn’t moved and still appeared to be asleep on the bed. He figured he could spare a minute or two and ducked into the bathroom.

The bright light had Joe squinting again when he caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair was an absolute mess, plastered down on one side and puffed out awkwardly above the opposite ear. His mouth felt dry and his head was starting to pound with the tell tale sign of a hangover coming on.

He turned on the sink, splashed his face and tried to tame his curls. He squirted some of Nicky’s toothpaste onto his finger and ran his finger over his teeth in an attempt to at least feel halfway presentable. It wasn’t the best he’d ever looked, but his hair was no longer a mess and his mouth felt fresh at least. A solid seven out ten, which was a step up from the five he would have given himself two minutes beforehand.

Satisfied with his morning-after look, Joe left the bathroom.

Nicky had turned over onto his stomach and in doing so had rolled into the space Joe had been sleeping in. His arm was hanging off the bed and Joe couldn’t help but feel a slight tightening in his chest at the sight.

Joe looked at the pile of clothing at the foot of the bed, a mixture of his and Nicky’s. For a moment he almost went to find his stuff and get dressed.

“You’re still here.”

Joe jumped and turned around to find Nicky looking at him, his hair stuck up awkwardly in dried clumps.

“Oh- yeah sorry, I know you have to leave soon. Booker was just at the door- I was gonna find my clothes- he said you have to leave in forty five minutes- he also might have made a joke about you being loud last night-” Joe scrambled to gather his clothes as he rambled. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Nicky smirking at him though.

“You think I want you to leave?”

“Well, you’ve only got-” Joe glanced at the digital clock next to Nicky, “thirty five more minutes before you have to be out of here and- I don’t know how to tell you this man, but you look like shit.”

Joe smiled slyly, and Nicky chuckled. He shifted and made a move like he was going to get up, but his movement halted and he looked under the comforter. Joe laughed, dropped his own clothing, found Nicky’s underwear on the ground and held them out to him. Nicky almost grabbed them but hesitated for a moment, before wrapping his hand around Joe’s wrist instead and pulling him closer. 

Nicky swung his legs over the side of the bed, the comforter still barely covering Nicky’s lap. He pulled Joe to stand between his legs, his hands settling on Joe’s hips.

Joe had been prepared to leave. He was going to get out of Nicky’s hair. He was content to go deal with the shambles of his life in a slightly better headspace thanks to the mind blowing sex, but then he was standing over Nicky staring up at him with his big pale eyes and Joe felt like he was going to collapse under the weight of wanting him so badly.

Nicky slowly ran his hands up and down Joe’s torso, all the while staring up at Joe, lips parted. When he felt like he was going to combust Joe finally leaned down to capture Nicky’s lips with his own. He cupped Nicky’s chin in his hand. The angle was awkward though and Joe started sinking to the ground between Nicky’s legs before he even thought about what he was doing.

Nicky followed the kiss, from Joe hovering above him to kneeling on the scratchy hotel carpet. He brought his hands up and pushed his fingers into Joe’s still tangled curls. As Nicky’s hands moved along his scalp they caught a few times on the knots in Joe’s hair. Nothing actually painful, but the pull was there. It was unexpected enough that Joe winced and broke away from the kiss to let out a breathy groan.

Something flashed in Nicky’s eyes, the corner of his mouth turned up and Nicky’s fingers tightened in his hair just enough to elicit another moan. He tilted Joe’s head back and when his neck was exposed began trailing kisses down it.

“Ah- Nicky,” Joe said. He ran his hands up Nicky’s thighs and under the blanket covering his lap.

“Hmmm?”

“We don’t have time for this,” Joe gasped. When Nicky nipped at his neck he amended, “do we?”

“I can shower fast.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

Nicky stopped and leaned his forehead down onto Joe’s shoulder, breathing heavily.

No longer distracted by the feeling of Nicky’s lips on his neck, Joe moved his hands the rest of the way up Nicky’s thighs. He wrapped his hand around Nicky’s dick and found it already hard.

“Jesus-” Joe groaned. 

He swiped his thumb over the head, enough precum had already leaked out that it came away slick. Nicky made a distressed noise as Joe bagan to move his hand slowly up and down the shaft. Nicky’s breath hitched and he rolled his forehead side to side against Joe’s shoulder.

“Ah- Joe-” Nicky gasped. He sat back up and tilted Joe’s chin up to kiss him. Joe blindly pulled the blanket off Nicky’s lap as the kiss grew steadily more sloppy and desperate.

“Your mouth- God, Joe- I love your mouth.”

Nicky continued to mumble out praises between their messy kisses. He was already falling apart under Joe’s hand, hips rocking up to meet his strokes. 

Joe wanted to draw this out, wanted to have Nicky shaking and begging for release before he even thought about swallowing him down, but he knew they didn’t have a lot of time.  _ Next time,  _ some treacherously naive voice in the back of his mind said. 

Instead, Joe pulled away from the kiss, leaned down, and took all of Nicky’s cock into his mouth with no preamble. He tried in vain to suppress a small gag as the head hit the back of his throat. Joe was sure his reckless technique was anything but sexy but Nicky still said something breathlessly in Italian and fell back onto his elbows.

Joe moved quickly, bobbing his head and moving his hand with the expressed intent of making Nicky come. He was vaguely aware of how achingly hard his own cock was where it was tenting his boxers, but he didn’t give a fuck, all he wanted was for Nicky to feel good- for Nicky to remember him when this was over.

When one of Nicky’s hands found its way into Joe’s hair and pulled lightly again, it was all Joe could do not to pull his mouth off of Nicky’s cock and swear at how good it felt. He saw stars when Nicky pulled lightly again and moaned his enthusiastic approval. Nicky cursed in multiple languages.

With his free hand Joe had been gripping Nicky’s hip, unsure if it was hard enough to bruise, but he heard no complaints so he kept the steady pressure.

His knees were starting to hurt and he was sure he would regret how tensely he was holding his entire body. If he felt sore for a day of two he wasn’t going to complain though. Still, his knees grew increasingly more distracting so he shifted slightly, letting go of Nicky’s hip to give himself leverage on the bed.

Just like the previous night, Nicky’s hand found his almost instantly and laced their fingers together. Joe moaned around Nicky’s cock, unsure why the simple act of holding this man’s hand was getting him as worked up as it was.

It didn’t take long after that for Nicky to start stuttering out a warning that he was close. Joe squeezed his hand in acknowledgement and kept sucking him down. Only a few seconds passed before Nicky’s hand tightened around his and he was coming down Joe’s throat.

Joe drank down all of Nicky’s cum, only pulling off when Nicky finally hissed at the overstimulation. Joe took a moment and leaned his forehead against Nicky’s thigh, gasping a few times as he caught his breath.

When Joe no longer felt like his vision was spinning. He lulled his head lazily to the side to look up at Nicky.

Joe realized he’d been so focused on chasing Nicky’s pleasure that he hadn’t paused once to look up into those eyes, but now that he was Joe’s breath caught in his throat. They were practically sparkling, and if Joe wasn’t mistaken there were a few wet streaks running down Nicky’s cheeks where tears had fallen.

Joe crawled up onto the bed and straddled Nicky. He held Nicky’s face in his hands like it was something precious, because it was, and kissed each of his cheeks in turn before nipping at Nicky’s lips and slowly exploring his mouth with his tongue. 

Nicky’s hands found Joe’s thighs, and one started to move toward his dick, but Joe shook his head and grabbed Nicky’s wrist.

“I’m fine.”

Nicky whined, but he let Joe pin his hand on the bed above his head. Joe looked over at the clock, it was five eighteen- twelve minutes left.

“Besides, you need a shower.”

Nicky huffed and propped himself up on his elbows to look at the clock. He flopped back down on the bed, grabbed Joe’s shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him again. Joe might have just said,  _ fuck it, _ and kept making out with Nicky until Booker broke down the door, but he tried to run his hand through Nicky’s hair and was stopped by the dried mess of lube and spit from the night before. Which should not have been hot- but the memories it brought to mind made his dick twitch where it was still achingly hard and trapped between his and Nicky’s stomachs.

“Fuck- Nicky,” Joe said. He tried to find the strength to force himself to end it as Nicky continued to kiss Joe within an inch of his life. “There is literally nothing I want more than to keep doing this, but I would rather not be murdered by your co-pilot.”

Nicky nodded and sighed, finally relenting and letting his head relax onto the bed.

“Go wash your hair if nothing else,” Joe said, and winked down at Nicky.

Nicky laughed and nodded. Joe rolled off of him, and laid on his side, head propped up on his hand. 

Nicky made it to the bathroom door before turning around and saying, “Don’t leave while I’m in there.”

Joe smiled, and glanced at the clock again- five twenty-two. 

“I won’t, I promise. Now, go!”

Nicky smiled and disappeared into the bathroom, and Joe rolled onto his back with a sigh. 

Finally, Joe palmed his dick, he didn’t have time to do anything substantial, but the small relief helped.

Even though it was over, Joe was beyond glad he had taken Nicky up on his offer. Joe was quite sure that his assessment the previous night had been correct, sex with Nicky was some of- if not  _ the _ \- best sex Joe had ever had. This would absolutely be masturbation fuel for years to come. 

Even as the thoughts formed though, Joe felt a longing in his chest. They’d hardly talked at the bar, but their conversation there had flowed easily enough, if a bit stilted by Nicky being shy. Joe had nothing but good impressions of the type of person Nicky was. Were this not imminently ending with Nicky literally getting on a plane, Joe would have asked Nicky out on a proper date without hesitation.

Nicky reappeared five minutes later rubbing a towel over his head. He smiled at Joe before quickly digging a fresh uniform out of his suitcase. He shoved his scattered clothing from the night before into the bag haphazardly, while tossing Joe’s clothes up onto the bed. 

Joe couldn’t bring himself to get dressed, let alone move. Too stunned at seeing Nicky in his uniform again.

“You clean up good,” Joe said when Nicky finally stopped his whirlwind of getting dressed and glanced around the room trying to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything.

“Maybe,” Nicky said walking over to him, “but I couldn’t possibly look as good as you do right now.”

Joe scoffed as Nicky pulled him out of bed. He held him by the shoulders, at arm's length and looked Joe up and down. His eyes lingered on Joe’s cock, still straining against the fabric of his underwear.

“What I wouldn’t give to get on my knees for you right now.”

Joe sucked in air so quickly he coughed for a moment. He almost said,  _ next time,  _ but thought better of it and kissed Nicky instead. Nicky was the one to break away from the kiss.

“Can I ask for your number?” Nicky asked as he fished his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. 

Joe blinked for a moment in surprise before answering as confidently as he could, “oh, I insist.”

Nicky smiled and handed his phone to Joe, it was already open to his contacts. Joe punched in his number, and called the contact,  _ Joe (Amsterdam) _ .

“Technically I have the room until eleven,” Nicky said as he backed up toward the door, “so take your time.”

Joe nodded, and handed Nicky’s phone back to him.

“I’ll probably shower, but I should get home and deal with- stuff,” Joe finished lamely.

“Stuff?” 

A loud pounding on the door made them both jump.

“I’ll come in there and drag your naked ass out here myself, Genova,” Booker’s muffled voice came from the hallway.

Nicky laughed and pocketed his phone.

“I’ll text you,” Nicky said, and he pulled Joe in for one last kiss.

Joe would later feel embarrassed and desperate for how tightly he held onto Nicky’s hips during that last kiss, but in that moment he was sure he wouldn’t see him again and couldn’t bring himself to care how he looked.

Nicky pulled back from him and was out the door before Joe could really comprehend that he was leaving. He didn’t even register whether or not Booker saw him standing there, still in only his boxers.

Joe took a shower and used the entire tiny bottle of hotel conditioner trying to work the tangles out of his curls. When it became clear his hair was a lost cause, he jacked off onto the shower wall imagining the hand in his hair was Nicky’s.

It couldn’t have been more than half an hour since Nicky left, but when Joe got out of the shower there was already a message from an unknown number waiting on his phone.

_ I just did some spectacular begging and Booker has agreed to take one of my long haul flights in exchange for one of his regular Rome-Paris-Amsterdam days. _

_ Please say you’re free two weeks from Friday. - Nicky _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all started because I wanted them to join the mile high club... which obviously didn't happen lol  
> So expect more vignettes in this universe at _some_ point.
> 
> \--
> 
> (Find me on Tumblr: Scimitar-and-Longsword)


End file.
